1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of modems and network servers, and more specifically to modems and servers that can request a Modem-On-Hold and can deny such a request under certain conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks, such as the internet, are increasingly used for communications. Typically a user subscribes with an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) that is connected to the internet. The user has a host device, such as a personal computer. The host device can communicate over a telephone line with a network device of the ISP, such as a server. Then the user and the ISP exchange data over the modem connection, typically in binary form.
The host device includes a modem, which communicates over the telephone line. The server has individual ports, one for each user that calls in with a modem to log in.
Recently modems that are made according to the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) V.92 standard provide a new feature, which is called the Modem-On-Hold (“MOH”). The modem sends a MOH request to temporarily discontinue (“place on hold”) the modem connection. The server receives the MOH request, and grants it by temporarily discontinuing the modem connection.
The MOH feature is useful to the user, because the telephone line is temporarily released. Then it can be used to receive an incoming call, or to place an outgoing call.
The MOH feature, however, is detrimental to the internet service provider. While the modem connection is temporarily discontinued, the port assigned to it by the server remains committed to the user, but unused. As such, it may not be assigned to another user. A number of users could abuse the privilege, employing the MOH feature many times in a single log-in session.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages of the related art.